Steam generation is normally accomplished using boilers, and heat transfer tubes with the heat supplied either within or outside of the tubes, and water to be heated on the other side of the walls of the tubes.
Steam generation boilers are relatively inefficient, and a principal object of the present invention is to provide a simpler, more efficient system and method for generating steam.